Viva Las Vegas
by Selphie Duckie
Summary: Like the title says


Viva Las Vegas

It was right after they defeated Ultimecia, Garden decided to celebrate by going on a vacation. Everyone was voting to see where they were going to go…

"Ok, are everyone's votes in?" asked Cid 

"Yes, they're all right here." said Edea pointing to a box

"Ok, let's see, we have 4 votes for Chuck-E-Cheese, and everyone else voted for Las Vegas, I guess Las Vegas it is then. Aww, I wanted to go to Chuck-E-Cheese." whined Cid.

"Me too!" sighed Selphie, Zell, and Laguna together.

"Allllright!!!" shouted Irvine and Seifer.

"Wow! It's soo pretty!" Rinoa said looking up as they entered Las Vegas astonished 

"Yes, I know I am." replied Squall

"Not you." laughed Rinoa

"Yea, she wuz talking 'bout me." answered Seifer egoistically 

"No, not you either." stated Rinoa

"Me? Well, ( chuckle ) I am handsome, elegant, fine, good-looking, attractive, charming, enchanting, ( takes a deep breath ) irresistible, captivating, appealing, fascinating, amusing, cool, keen, groovy, etc." Irvine continued on and on 

"Shut up Irvine, I'm talking about Las Vegas." Rinoa finally finished

"Awww…" sighed the three together

"Hehe, don't worry Quistis thinks you're all cute!" Selphie giggled

"Selphie!" Quistis shouted. The three all smiled self-confidently.

They walked into Caesars Palace, then Raijin gasped at the sight of the ceiling, ( it was painted to look like the sky )

"What happens if it rains?" asked Raijin. Fujin kicked him. "Ow! That hurt ya'know?" 

"Okay, we're going to watch Siegfried and Roy at the Mirage tonight." said Edea

"Coolie!" yelled Selphie

They went inside the Mirage and took they're seats. After a while the show started, Siegfried and Roy did all sorts of tricks. The show was a blast…if only Laguna hadn't taunted the white tigers…

"WOW! Look at! They're white! Have you ever seen a WHITE tiger? I don't think so! Here kitty, kitty, come to Laguna… uh? What are you doing? AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! BAD KITTY!!! Where's my machine gun?!? Kiros, Ward, anyone, help!!!" screamed Laguna, as the white tigers jumped on him. 

It took all of the FF8 characters to pry the tigers off of Laguna

"Oh great Squall, our once in a lifetime chance to see the performance and your dad ruins it for us." said Zell

"Shut up, you would've probably done the same thing if Laguna hadn't beat you to it." answered Squall

"Yea? So?" asked Zell

"Never mind." Squall sighs. "Um… hey Zell, look! They're selling hotdogs."

"Hey, wow!" Zell yells and runs over to the hotdog stand. "10 dollars! What a ripe-off!" 

Next day…

"Let's go on the rollie-coasties." yelled Selphie

"Naw, let's try to sneak in to gamble!" shouted Zell

"Let's go meet the showgirls!" suggested Irvine

"Wait! I'm the commander here, we'll go on the rollie-coasties, I mean roller-coasters first, then we sneak in the hotels to gamble, Quistis got us tickets to see some more shows, but I don't think we'll go meet the showgirls." said Squall. Everyone cheered except for Irvine.

"What kind of commander are you? How can we not meet the showgirls?!?" whined Irvine

They went to New York, New York, to go on the new roller-coaster that goes around the hotel. They paid for their tickets and got ready for the ride. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Ok, the ride was over. They got off and fixed their hair and clothes, and looked at the pictures taken during the ride. 

We see Rinoa clinging onto Squall and Squall with a BIG smile on his face. Selphie with her arms up in the air and her shouting happily. Zell looked like he was about to barf. Seifer screaming like a little girl and clinging onto Quistis. Quistis looking annoyed and trying to push Seifer off her. Irvine holding onto Seifer's arm and screaming, also like a little girl. Fujin laughing at Seifer and Irvine. Raijin holding onto Cid. Cid holding onto Raijin. Edea, Ward, and Kiros trying to get Laguna to sit down.

"Laguna, please sit down!" Kiros shouted during the ride. This was Laguna's first ever roller-coaster ride, and he decided to stand and raise his arms up in triumph. He then proceeded to shout "I'm King of the World!!!'' as Ward and Kiros faithfully cling onto him to make sure he doesn't fall.

"I guess we all know where Squall's little morning ritual comes from." Quistis states as Laguna is lucky to be alive for standing up. 

"Haha! Look at chicken-wuss! He's turning into 5 different shades of green in the picture!" says Seifer when everyone decided to buy the photos.

"Shaddap! I wouldn't talk! You're the one screaming like a little girl during the whole ride, man." Zell retorted as everybody laughs.

"W-What!?!? That wasn't me!" shouts Seifer, a little stunned.

"Yes it was, you were holding onto me the whole time too." Quistis replies.

"Dammit, instructor, you're supposed to keep these things confidential!!!" shouts Seifer. "and plus, it was Irvine's fault for holding onto me so tightly. Man, I swear that guy has claws like a vulture."

After other rides and games, we find Laguna and Cid playing a game of poker.

"Hehehehe." giggled Cid as he looked at his cards

"Wow, he must have a good hand." whispered Zell

"I bet Laguna can beat him." said Selphie

It grew more intense as Cid and Laguna stared at each other, daring the other to make a move. Sweat dripped down their forehead as Edea wiped Cid's and Kiros brought Laguna a drink. "I fold." Laguna said finally 

"Look! Two jokers and three red cards!." replied Cid as he shows his cards 

"Haha, Cid won! Seifer, you owe me 50 bucks!" shouted Irvine

"Grrr… Laguna! I thought you said you knew how to play poker!" yelled Seifer

"Poker? You mean it wasn't Go Fish?" asked Laguna

Squall was playing at one of the slot machines. One of the workers came up to him and asked if he was 21. "Why of course I am, ( Ahem ) I would never lie." Squall said boldly. 

"Uh huh, do you have any proof?"

"Yes, right here." replied Squall as he handed her a driver's license

"I'm sorry to have bothered you President Loire, but we have to check. Have a nice day." 

"No problemo." answered Squall. "Heh heh… sweet." he thought to himself as he resumed playing the slots.

"Ok, you guys ready?" 

"Yea, let's get this over with, Squall's gonna kill us if he finds out."

"Don't worry chicken-wuss, he's not."

"Plus we get to see the showgirls!" 

"What the hell are you guys doing?" asked Squall as he found Irvine, Zell, and Seifer trying to sneak out

"Oh… ( shit! ) Hi Squall! We were just going to, uh, the bathroom." Irvine started

"Uh, yea, Zell has to go potty." Seifer said

"No, I don't!" yelled Zell

"Shut up!" hissed Seifer

"Oh, I mean, yea, I have to go potty… REALLY bad… NOW." Zell lied. "So, I'm gonna go NOW!" then he and the others started running away

"Hold it!" shouted Squall "I'm not stupid…"

"Yes, you are." said Seifer

"Shut up, as I was saying, I know you guys were going to see the showgirls…"

"So you wanna come?" asked Irvine

"N-… maybe, ok, I'll come too, but we need proof of age so here…" Squall handed each of them a driver's license 

"I'm Ward?" Seifer asked

"Cool! I'm Kiros." announced Irvine

"WHAT! Why do I have to be Ellone? I don't wanna be a girl!" yelled Zell

"I'm sorry but I don't have anyone else, and I'm Laguna ok? Now try to act a little like them." Squall remarked

"Ellone's not even here!" pleaded Zell

"I know, who cares." said Squall

And so…

"Mr. Kiros Seagill um… aren't you suppose to be… black?" asked the guard

"Uh, uh, whatchu tryin' to say, yo? I'm not black now?" Irvine tried to act

"Uh, no sir." 

"Damn straight foo'."

"Uh, and Mr. Ward Zabac, I guess you're ok too."

"That's right." said Seifer with a pillow in his shirt

"And Ms. Ellone L… you look different…" the guard was going to say that he looked like a guy but he figured it was best not to upset this particular group so he just covered up by, "Um… you look prettier."

"Hehe, oh you guys." giggled Zell in a high voice and a wig on his head "Hey, I never knew I could be hot." he whispered to Squall

"Yea right! You look like you got hit with an' ugly stick." Irvine remarked

"You can drop the charade Irvine, we're in." answered Squall

"Charade? Whatchu talkin' 'bout foo'?"

"Irvine…"

"Sorry."

"LOOK! They're coming out!!!" shouted Seifer as the show started

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooh man…" drooled Irvine

"Woah…" uttered Squall

"Woohoo!" yelled Zell jumping up and down, but then a horrible thing happened… his wig fell off…

"Hey, she's a man!" exclaimed a guy in the crowd 

"I knew there was something wrong with them." the guard said

"After them!" commanded another guard

"RUN!!!" Squall shouted

"Dammit Zell! You blew our cover!" Seifer yelled

"I told ya I didn't wanna be the girl!" Zell cried

The next day Laguna looked at the newspaper and saw the most unusual thing, the headline was: PRESIDENT OF ESTHAR LAGUNA LOIRE ESCAPES FROM SHOWGIRL THEATER WITH FRIENDS AND NIECE WHO REALLY IS A MAN. And there was a picture of Squall, Irvine, Seifer and Zell screaming and running with guards closely behind them. 

"Why that looks like Squall, Irvine, Seifer, and Zell." remarked Laguna

"It is." said Kiros

"So it is, why is my name in here?" asked Laguna

"Why don't you read the whole headline." suggested Kiros

"Ok, but I don't see the reaso-… Oh my God! Ellone's really a man? Oh wait, that's Zell, I can't believe they would do that. I hope Esthar doesn't get the Toronto Star, because then I'm screwed."

"I think it does." 

"So?"

"It means you're screwed."

"Oh."

Just then Squall walked in.

"Squall! Look at this!" Laguna pointed to the newspaper

"I know I'm very sorry Laguna, I didn't mean for it to turn out this way bu-" Laguna didn't let Squall finish

"Oh Squall, fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it, fi-"

"Ok Laguna, that's enough." said Kiros

"Ok, we'll try…" answered Squall

After a few hours Seifer, Squall, Zell, and Irvine was still gone, everyone was getting worried, then Squall walked in.

"Where were you?" Rinoa asked

"Just taking care of business." replied Squall

"Where are the others?" questioned Selphie

"They're coming."

At an abandoned warehouse we see Zell, Seifer, and Irvine talking to the crew of Toronto Star…

"C'mon you gotta take the front page out, if you don't Squall threatened to cut the supply of hot-dogs." moaned Zell

"We're sorry but the newspaper have already been given out."

"I don't think you heard us man, we need you to take out the front page or you are never gonna see the light of day again… Fujin, Raijin, you know what to do." Seifer called out

"Just like old times ya'know?" said Raijin

"REVENGE." replied Fujin

"Don't you think you were a little hard on those guys?" asked Irvine

"Well I guess, you know why don't we just let them go and give 'em some candy, you stupid idiot! We want them to take the front page off, and they're not gonna with sissy talk like Zell was doing back there." yelled Seifer

"Hey! I was not doing sissy talk."

"Ok, you made you're point, what do we do now?" asked Irvine

"We wait until Raijin and Fujin break them down." Seifer answered 

"Did you guys do it?" asked Squall

"Yep, we got to them, now what?" said Zell

"What do you mean now what? What exactly did you do?"

"I'm not sure last thing I remember was that they were crying… a lot." answered Irvine

"Huh?" 

"Seifer told Raijin and Fujin to deal with them." replied Zell 

"Well, what happened?"

Just then Seifer walked in…

"Ok, everything is fine we got them to take off the front page, but you owe them 5000 bucks, something about destroying them mentally? I'm not sure." stated Seifer.

"Ok, whatever, at least we fixed it." said Squall

"Guys? Oh, there you are, the others and I are going swimming, you guys want to come?" asked Edea

"Oh, ok." answered Squall

Everyone's at the MGM Grand hotel's swimming pool, Zell can't swim so he's running around with a rubber ducky around his waist, when he meets up with Irvine…

"Hey, what're you doing?" Zell asked

"I'm trying to get that hot lifeguard to think that I'm drowning so she can save me, DUH!

Hey! Yea you, the cute redhead, HELP!"

"Yes?"

"I'm drowning!"

"That's hard to believe since you're not even in the water."

"Oh… will you go out with me?"

"I got a boyfriend."

"Oh… Hey! You, the cute blond, HELP!" Irvine yelled jumping in the water

"Um… ok, hey Quisty what are you doing?" asked Zell

"Well, me and matron are going to go site seeing, you coming?"

"Naw, I'm going to stay here."

"Okie, tell everyone we're going to meet them at the airport." directed Quistis

"Bye Quisty! yelled Selphie in the back

"Hey Sel, what's up?"

"Just hanging, oh my God! What is Seifer doing?" asked Selphie seeing Seifer wearing a shirt that says "lifeguard" on it

"Yo Seifer! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Zell called

"Quiet! I'm a lifeguard you see?" Seifer asked pointing to his shirt, "lifeguard."

"HELP!!!" a little girl yells in the shallow end

"I coming little gir- hey" cried the lifeguard as Seifer pushes him out of the way

"I'm coming little girl! Seifer to the rescue! Fujin, Raijin, cover me!" Seifer takes off his shirt, carrying his gunblade for some reason and only in a Speedo. Running around the pool as many girls watches him in wonder as Seifer dives into the shallow end. 

"Hey! Where's my gunblade? More importantly, where's my Speedo?" Seifer shouts. Unfortunately it seems his Speedo fell off when he was diving into the water. 

"Yeah, whatever, we got to go get ready, our flight leaves in two hours." replied Zell

"Aw, fine let's go, Irvine get your butt out of here!" 

Now they are on a plane that goes back to Balamb Garden. ( squeak ) What was that?

( squeak ) There it is again. "STOP!" Fujin yelled at Zell.

"What? What'd I do?"

"SQUEAKING!"

"I was just laying down on my seat."

"You know Zell, you shouldn't do that, it's annoying Fujin." stated Laguna

Everyone looked up shocked to hear Laguna actually give out some good advice for a change, Squall was especially shocked. 

"If you want to do something to past time you should try clicking this pen." He suggested

"Cool!" declared Zell as he started clicking the pen

( click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click )

"Hey, that looks like fun!" yelled Laguna, and he too started clicking another pen.

( click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click )

"RAGE!" Fujin screamed

"Haha! Look Squall, I won the contest!" Laguna squealed 

"What contest?" asked Rinoa

"The pen clicking contest! First it was me and Zell, then Cid and Raijin joined in, then Cid had to go to the bathroom, and then Raijin's pen broke cuz of over-clicking, so he's out too, then Seifer tried to pop Zell's rubber ducky, and Zell ran after him, and he left so I won!"

And that was the end of their fun filled trip to Las Vegas.

P.S. When Laguna went "I'm king of the world!!!" on the roller-coaster and then Quistis went "so that's how Squall gets his little morning ritual from." You'd have to read the first paragraph of my first story "Summer Break" to understand.

So any ways…

THE END


End file.
